


The Dance

by WriterofGotham



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Cassandra Cain - Freeform, Dancing, Gen, good relationships, tim drake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofGotham/pseuds/WriterofGotham
Summary: "Put your hand in mine. Then with your other hand put it on my forearm."  He made sure I had the right form before Tim explained what he was going to do. "I'm going to put my hand right on your shoulder blade, behind your arm. Just like that." I don't like close contact normally. I trust Tim and it was comfortable. Years of experience in ever form of martial arts I picked up easily the cues of when to turn or how to move.Or Cassandra Cain learns to dance.





	1. Chapter 1

Charity Balls are full of rich people with motivation for being there. Mrs. Harrison and Mrs. Fredrick get their gossip there. They tend to be loud about, I don't think they realize how hard of hearing they are, it's easy to read their lips even if they weren't loud. Lex Luthor finds it bolsters his reputation. He dresses impeccably, but not well enough for the decent people to talk to him. Mr. Michaels is trying to hook up with anyone. He flirts with any woman in a skirt the waitress actively avoid him. I hate the fake people they pretending their motives are just to contribute to charity. At least Selina isn't here, she would be hanging on Bruce and stealing Rolex watches.

I case the building as everyone mills about. Ten exits, thirty in the wait staff, only millionaires or well-connected influential people to Gotham. Almost everyone here comes from money older than Ra's, himself. It seems as if they copied each other fashions, the dresses are a ruby-red or a coal-black. Most of the women under thirty wear mini dresses made of silk that seem immaculate. None of these women would be caught dead in a wrinkly dress. The ones over thirty always wear, emerald greens, or blue like sapphire's, dresses, like the jewels they wear on their necks.

The high ceiling had chandeliers that dipped down casting shadows on the top of the ceilings. I have no problem with low lighting, but I prefer being able to see everything unobstructed. I found a quiet corner with a perfect vantage point. I had a view of every exit and because of the long sheer scarlet curtains I could hide if I wanted to. When I saw the band start people moved to the dance floor I could see even more. People don't hide what they feel when they dance, I noted as I observed.

I don't feel like I belong. Bruce Wayne adopted me and I know I belong in the Wayne family. Charity balls are awkward it seems as though I only get strange and hostile looks. The older women look at me and whisper to each other. They talk about me and not in a glowing way, they haven't a clue what I'm capable of. The old and young men look at me like they want something. It makes me want to teach them respect, but I usually just glare at them till they walk away. It works well. Stephanie once told me, if they mention a number to say that was how many days I had been off meds. I told her no. Glaring works.

Dick dances with anyone, or I would stay with him. Bruce and Tim talk to partners from other companies. Damian looks like he'd rather be fighting ninjas, I almost agree with him. Barbara is with Dick or the Commissioner. Stephanie doesn't like the balls either, but she still dances with Tim when she comes. I think she comes for the food more than him sometimes. The food is good, smoked salmon with a kiss of basil and tarragon, shrimp with roasted pine nuts in olive oil, or cheese platters with a dozen kinds of exotic cheese.

The more I watch, the more I realize I don't belong here. I turn to leave. I won't ever belong among people like that. I was almost at the solid oak door to freedom and patrol. I hated the dress Barbara picked for me, besides being gray and tight it's also longer than the other women's it has sleeves and the long black leather boots show little of my legs. The reason Barbara chose it was because, unlike all the other women I have scars to hide. I wish I hadn't come at all tonight.

"Cass, where are you going?" Tim asked me. His body language read that he was concerned and tired. He always read tired. When he was talking to old fat men who inherited companies he read more like, mildly interested and wanting to be anywhere else.

"Out." I replied simply.

"Not without a dance. You should have a little fun. Dancing is easy, I'll lead." He led me to the floor just as a waltz started.

"Put your hand in mine. Then with your other hand put it on my forearm." He made sure I had the right form before he explained what he was going to do. "I'm going to put my hand right on your shoulder-blade, behind your arm. Just like that." I don't like close contact normally. I trust Tim and it was comfortable. Years of experience in ever form of martial arts I picked up easily the cues of when to turn or how to move.

I was so close to Tim I could smell his cologne, it smelled like sandalwood and leather. The tiredness I read seemed to shed as we moved. He eased in to the moves as we glided across the floor. I found that a smile was stretching across my face as he twirled me again.

I liked it the music and how it felt, being twirled. It made me feel like the princess in all the princess movies Dick makes us watch. Special and like a younger version of myself, if that makes sense.

"My parents made my take ballroom dance classes for three years. It helped my balance when I first started out." Tim said as he spun me gently out.

The song ended too early for my liking. Dancing was better than it looked. A man came and pulled Tim away much to both of our annoyance. The man wanted to talk business and money. He was talking boisterously as he stole Tim away.

I walked to the balcony it was a cloudy night with moonbeams shining through the cloud cover. I practiced what Tim shown me. I was aware of someone coming closer. I was surprised when I turned and saw it was Bruce.

"I thought you might want another dance." He said as he pulled the curtain back to its normal position.

"Yes." I said as he came closer. The music floated though we danced on the balcony. Dancing with him was different than with Tim. He is bigger than my adopted brother and at gala's he smells better than normal. He smells more like Stetson cologne and maybe a hint of vanilla and coffee, instead of sweat, blood and Gotham streets. He's relaxed as we dance he must have danced for years he had a practiced ease that didn't surprise me. Fighter or dancer Bruce was excellent in his form and execution.

He held me securely as we danced he twirled me less than Tim did, but it was enjoyable. I felt safe in my adopted father's arms. I lost track of how long we danced, but the gala ended we had to quit.

That night we went on patrol I was on the roof of a bank in downtown Gotham there was a gentle breeze I looked down at all the lights and people. This was my home away from Hong Kong. I belonged in the night, free and controlled by no one.

But dancing? I want to do more of that. The gentle motion and closeness for something other than fighting. I may talk Tim and Bruce into giving me some lessons. I waltzed the rest of the night, back, left crossing, but not touching my legs, right then, up right back to where I had been.

Thugs still didn't know what hit them even as I practiced the box step.

I would have to ask to learn more dances. Dancing, it was something I never thought I would ever do. My brothers and my father taught me so much. I had a feeling that I wasn't done learning.


	2. Chapter 2

After a breakfast made lovingly by Alfred Tim and Dick disappeared. Damian and I sparred, which was enjoyable. He gave off an air of annoyance and contempt. When we had showered I found out why Alfred came and told us to follow him. He was trying to hide how excited he was. Alfred doesn't get excited easily.

My curiosity was piqued, to be sure. Wherever we were going Damian was dreading.

Alfred led us to a large sitting room, the usually immaculately clean and expertly decorated room was empty of furniture. Tim, Dick, and Steph were waiting on us.

"Dami, Cass, put on these socks. They have rubber grippers on them so it will be easier when we glide across the floor." Dick said exuberantly.

Wordlessly I slipped on the Wonder Woman socks Dick offered me. Damian muttered a "tt" as he put on the Superman socks. I was surprised we even had those.

"Steph and I will show how to do it first and then we can all try it together." He looked at Damian and with a smirk that expressed how much he enjoyed knowing something Damian didn't. "The first dance we are going to do is the Rumba."

Alfred turned on the speakers and a medium paced salsa started to play. I noticed at once that the steps were similar to the waltz. It more fast paced and elbows were down instead of out like in waltzing. Hips moved much more in the Latin dance. I was amazed at how Tim and Stephanie moved in perfect time with one another. I was mesmerized by the music and steps.

When they were done Dick took my hand, and the music started again. Damian was dancing with Stephanie. I didn't have to read his body language to see he clearly thought that the Rumba was the worst thing that had happened to him. Dick had a smile on that he reserved for parties. It was comfortable dancing with my oldest brother. Tim and Alfred watched as we danced.

 

Alfred had once told me that he'd taken ball room dancing classes for a few months. I had wondered why, but the more I learned about the dancing the better I understood. I could imagine the elderly ladies taking the class swooning over him.

After the song ended we switched partners, Damian reluctantly took my hand he was closer to my height. I was grateful for it with Dick I had to reach up, with Damian we were closer in height. Even though the scowl on Damian's face seemed to say he wasn't enjoying it. I could tell by the way he loosened up and started to put more feeling into dancing he started to like it.

By the third time the music started again Bruce came in and found all of us dancing; he joined us. Dick grabbed Tim and he took the girls part so we all had partners. I watched as all of my found family danced. I was overjoyed that my family taught me to dance.

We danced for hours; I loved every second of it. Alfred announced that lunch was ready I could smell garlic and fresh bread. I surmised it would be garlic spaghetti. We entered the spotless kitchen I saw what Alfred prepared, I was right. After dancing the Rumba, I was hungry. We sat down at the large solid oak dinner table. Damian and Dick sat at the right of Bruce, whereas Tim, Steph, and I sat on Bruce's left.

I smiled as Alfred set a cup of tea at my place. Assam, I smiled at him. I loved the smell of the Indian black tea, I was surprised when I found out that Alfred always had a supply of it on hand just because he knew it was my favorite. He nodded at me, he read pleased and happy.

Lunch was lively, too be sure. Whenever there's two or more of my brothers are together, it gets loud or violent, often both. Damian and Tim had started fighting as soon as they sat down. Bruce just sighed. Dick tried to change the subject and Stephanie was trying to get a day that was good for me and Barbara for a 'Girls Night Out'.

"The 17th, I've got a appointment and the 19th Barbara's has a date with her father. When do you go Hong Kong?" She asked as if Tim and Damian weren't fighting over different restraints. I secretly did agreed with Tim polypropylene rope can be chewed through. Damian insisted that it couldn't be done. With interjecting that it didn't matter.

"I'm going back to Hong Kong in a day." I watched as Stephanie's face fell, she was upset that I had come back for a short visit.

"Well, I see why Tim said that we were going to dance all day long then. I mean if you still want to that is? I used to hate dancing, it seemed pretentious and I always had to ask Tim what the next step was." I appreciated Stephanie's talking, there's only so much fighting I can take to listen to. They don't mean it, I believe that it's more of a habit they have to fight with each other.

"You two can do it without me." I said simply, 'Girls Night's Out's' really weren't for me. I liked patrolling not gossiping. I can’t paint nails, and my hair's too short to style. I'm still learning a few things.

"Lunch is over. May I suggest we start back immediately?" Alfred suggested after we were done eating.  
I barely contained my excitement. I held back running to the room. Damian was still grumbling. Steph and Tim looked genuinely happy.  
We started back. Stephanie and Tim were the example again, I watched as they flowed across the room with a practiced grace. It was more complicated this time. Rock steps, twirls, stepping sideways, and stepping back.  
I tried to memorize it with the beats of music. I noticed this music had lyrics and was jazz. I could barely hear the cherry stained hardwood floor groan happily under the quick movements that we made, for the music. Swing was harder than waltzing or rumba, but it wasn't the hardest thing I'd ever done, by any means.  
Dick took my hand and we danced. I know he can't help his height, but it would be easier if was two inches shorter. We danced and I loved every minute of it.  
The whole flight home, I pondered the dancing. Tim and Bruce didn't go to work, the whole day was cleared just to teach me to dance. Me and Damian. It wasn't because I could maim or defeat someone easier knowing the dance moves. It made me feel warm inside.

When I arrived at my apartment, I settled on my warn sofa with a tub of chocolate ice cream going over the event's of the last few days.


End file.
